DarknessLoki Intro
by Rena91
Summary: This is my first loki story. It is about the goddess of night and shadows. She has grown up with Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warriors three. She once met a man on Midgard, and seeing that he is alive, she will do anything to find him, for she loves him. A deal is made, and has only a few months to see if he loves her back or else...
1. Darkness--Loki--intro

Ok guys, so here's a story that I've been working on Quizilla, but decided to put it over here. So this is information about the story:

Background:  
Your mother is the goddess Freya .She is the goddess of beauty and love, yet she was also one of the fiercest of warriors and leader of the Valkyries.

Your father is Tyr, the god of glory, war and single combat. You and your parents live in Asgard, with the other gods.

You are the goddess of night and shadows. You are incredibly beautiful, skilled fighter. When you activate your powers, your eyes turn a dark purple.  art/Neon-88778077

You can fly, can make barriers (kind of like the invisible woman in the movies does and raven from teen titans xD) but it has a purple color around the edges. You can also throw purple balls of fire and you can make portals, etc :D

user/undine9/media/warrior% .html

You have long black hair with dark purple high lights(few)

Thor is the son of Odin and Frigga.

what you dress :( Of course with a dark purple/blue color)

wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/Warrior_ 

cape/ hoodie:  
/pin/224335625160252924/

Angry colored eyes:  art/Neon-88778077

go to deviant art and type in ascs, and its a picture called "Eye" I think it's the ID :) its a purple eye)


	2. Darkness--Loki--1

You: "hah...why is it that you two always end up bullying me?" your eyes had turned to their normal color by now-(go to deviantart and type in ascs, and its a picture called Eye I think its the ID its a purple eye :D )

You grew up with thor and loki, you played with them and fought with them. You knew what was each one's fighting style-yet they'd beat you by a bit. You were currently in a duel at the moment...

You: "Agh! Get off me!" you screamed, purple-eyed and with your hands behind your back on the floor.

Thor: "hahaha, you are too easy to predict. We've fought for centuries together...Did you really think you'd win this time?" he said as he slowly got off you and offered you a hand to get up.

You: " *huf* it's not like I've aaalways lost" you said as you brushed yourself off"

Loki: "hahaha, I guess its my turn?"

Thor: "Good, because I was getting tired of beating her. Loki, try not to hurt her too much" he said with a smile as he left.

You: "hah...why is it that you two always end up bullying me?" your eyes had turned to their normal color by now(go to art/Eye-95931624)

Loki: "because it is fun" he said as he passed his fingers through your hair, "I like your eyes better this way"

You: "*chuckle* that's because I'm not angry, or fighting you" you said.

Loki: "true. Well, it seems we won't be able to fight" he said looking behind you. You turned around to see a messenger from your mother.  
Messenger: "goddess _, your parents have called for you"

You: "ugh...is it urgent?"

Messenger: "it is. Please do hurry." he said as he turned around and left.

You: "wonder what could it be... I have to leave.." you said turning back towards loki.

Loki: "would you like to take a stroll afterwards?"

You: "I would love to" you said as you smiled. He slowly caressed your cheek with his hand before leaving. When he did so, you felt your cheeks heat up, as you then lightly touch with your fingertips, the place where his hand had been. After snapping from your daze, you went to your parent's hall. Before you entered, Heimdall was there waiting for you.

Heimdall: "_, I have some news"

You: "What is it Heimdall, I'm a bit of a hurry"

Heimdall: "trust me, you will want to know" he said with a smile.

You: "Ok, what is it?" you said smiling with curiosity.

Heimdall: "Remember that last time I spoke of him, I said he had disappeared...well, he is alive!"

You: "what?"

Heimdall: "the earthling." your eyes went huge.

You: "He's alive?! But, but...where is he?! I have to go see him! Will you help me get there?!" You showered Heimdall with your questions.

Heimdall: "haha, of course _. Just make sure that the gods know before. I will be waiting." and with that he left.

You: "He's alive...I have to tell them" you said to yourself as you then entered your parent's hall.

There they were, both sitting down in their proper thrones.

You: "you wanted to see me?"you said as you bowed.

Freya(mother): "good, you have finally arrived"

You: "yes, what is the matter, the messenger told me it was urgent"

Tyr(Father): "Indeed it is! We have just spoken to Odin and Frigga, and they want you to get engaged to one of their sons, and we said yes." he said with a big smile on his face.

You: "You did WHAT?!"

Freya: "Well, you've know each other for centuries now, and it is time for you to get married" your mother said.

You: "B-but I don't love either of them!"

Freya: "oh, honey...that has never been important."

You: "Before...with you! I want to be able to choose with whom I will be spending my next centuries with!" you said getting all worked up.

You: "besides, I already love someone."

Tyr: "oh really, which god is it?"

You: "uh..you don't know him"

Freya: "he is a god, isn't he?" she said getting a bit worried.

You: "not really..."

Tyr: "then what is he?"

You: "he's a human mortal.."

Tyr: "WHAT?! A MORTAL!?"

Freya: "You know very well that we will NOT be having that!"she said raising her voice

You: "But why not!?..."

Tyr: "does he love you back?" he said calming down and raising an eyebrow.

You: "I don't know"

Freya: "you say you love him, reject the proposal of two gods, and you don't know if he loves you?"

You: "I want to know!"

Tyr: "and how will you?"he seemed interested in what you had in mind. Your father was always the first one to calm down and support you.

You: "I want to go to earth, see if he remembers me, and if he does and loves me back, I will stay on earth."

Freya: "and if he does not love you back?"she said coldly. You took a breath and looked at her.

You: "If he does not, then I will return to Asgard and accept one of their proposals."

Tyr: "You have exactly two months" he said with a sigh.

You: "really?!"

Freya: "what?!"

Tyr: "My dear, you know very well that even if we denied it from her, she would have still gone."

Freya: "but...I will not be the one informing Odin and Frigga" she said with a sigh as she massaged her forehead.

You: "Yes! Thank you so much! I love you!" you said as you flew and hugged your parents.

Tyr: "hahaha, now run along and...tell them" he said with a nervous laugh

You: "I will, thank you!" you said as you ran outside, got on your horse and went towards Odin and Frigga's hall. Once you got there you walked through the halls. You then heard two familiar voices, and got close to the door. It was slightly open, and then you knew who it was. It was Thor and Loki.

Thor: "Did you know about this!?" he said pacing back and forth in the room.

Loki: "I am as equally surprised as you are, brother" he said looking at him as he was sitting on a chair, with his head on his hands.

Thor: "but... _?! I just can't- I mean. I can't see her that way.."

Loki: "it is indeed hard, we have grown up with her.."

Thor: "what were our parents thinking?!"

Loki: "no idea" he seemed still in shock.

Thor: "We can't- with her..it is just wrong! I must talk to our parents" he said as he went towards the door. You couldn't believe what you had just heard, your two closest friends wouldn't even consider you..maybe they even found you ugly you thought. You were standing a few feet in front of the door when Thor opened and froze when he saw you.

Thor: "_-_?!" he said snapping out of it and realizing you had heard them. You came back to your senses after hearing him. You look at him, and nodded.

You: "Thor", and then turned and walked towards his parent's hall.

Thor: "_, wait!" he said as he ran up to catch you.

You: "I'm in a hurry, I must speak with your parents about something." you said as you continued walking, not even looking at him once when you spoke to him.

Thor: "is it about...the engagement?"you then stopped and slowly faced him.

You: "What I am about to speak with your parents is something between them and I. No one else's business." you said coldly as you then knocked on the big white and golden door. You then entered and the door closed on a confused looking Thor. You walked towards the two great gods.

Odin: "Why is it that you want to speak to us?"

You: "It concerns the...engagement"

Frigga: "oh good. Did you come tell us which one?" she said with a friendly smile. She looked quite excited about it.

You: "no. I actually have a proposal to make. My parents already agreed."

Odin: "what is it?" he said getting worried.

You: "I love someone already, and I will go find him. If he loves me back, I will call off the engagement. If he doesn't, I will choose one of your sons as my partner" Odin and Frigga looked at each other for a moment.

Frigga: "Very well, but we have one condition..."

Odin: "both our sons will go with you to this place"

You: "but could it be possible if they arrive there 3 days after me?"

Odin: "yes."

You: "thank you so much! I will leave now." you said as you bowed and left. Once you did, Thor and Loki were standing in the hall outside. You looked at them and then began to walk away.

Loki: "_, wait! What did you speak with our parents?"

You: "they will tell you shortly." you said, without stopping.

Thor: "_...what you might have heard us talking back there-"

You: "It does not matter. Now go, your parents have to inform you of something" and you then got on your horse and went your room. You got dressed, ready to start your journey to Midgard. You made a bag and put some clothes in it. And you put on a black/dark purple hooded cape. Weapons you didn't went to say goodbye to your parents and left. You then rode towards where Heimdall was waiting for you.

Heimdall: "Good to see you. Are you ready?"

You: "Yes"  
Heimdall: " Have a safe trip...and I hope to see you soon"

You: "thank you :) Take care Heimdall" you said and then you were off towards Earth. The trip there was long, and because of this, it was draining your energy.  
You: "*I might not make it through the ozone before running out of energy*"you thought as you approached Earth. As you just finished passing the ozone, you smiled.

You: "yes! I made it!...wait...no!" you said as your speed suddenly increased as you fell. You were falling, directed into a forest. A few meters before hitting the ground, you managed to fly a bit, making a crash landing.

You: "*ugh...that hurt...*"was the last thing you thought before fainting.


	3. Darkness--Loki--2

You slowly began to wake up, as you heard some voices around you. You decided to pretend you were asleep as you heard into the conversation.

?: "where did you find her?" It was a man.  
?: "She was in the woods...it was Stark who found her there." And that one was a woman.

?: "Why did he bring her here? Is she dangerous?"

?: "We don't know, but after Stark spoke with Fury, he was told to bring her here right away.."

?: "I don't know...I don't think we can be so uncareful..Did you even check if she had any weapons?" he said as you heard him get closer to you.

?: "Not really, but you can go ahead." she said. You then felt a hand on your shoulder. That was when you grabbed him, spun him around, had both of his hands on his back and held a small dagger against his throat.

?: "Knew we should have been more careful"

?: "Let him go" she said as she slowly moved.

You: "where am I? And who are you two?"

?: "I am Natasha, and this is Barton. We are not your enemies"

You: "I don't trust people that easily...specially humans."

Barton: "Humans?"

Natasha: "Fury, come here quick" she said through her earpiece. A few seconds later a tall dark man came inside.

Fury: "well, it's good to know she's awake."

You: "Who are you?" You said as you still held Barton.

Fury: "I'm a friend, and so are they. I remember reading about you...If I recall, you were also called death's shadow" You narrowed your eyes.

You: "that was centuries ago.." you said as you released Barton.

Barton: "Who?"he said rubbing his shoulder.

Fury: "try not to anger her Barton, you do not want to get on this goddess's bad side."

Natasha: "Goddess?" she said looking from Fury to you.

You: "Yes. Now that you know more about me...Could you tell me where I am?"

Fury: "Where are my manners...You're in our temporary base, a flying ship"

You: "Interesting. Um, when did you find me?"

Fury: "we will answer your questions in time. Natasha will see you to your room for now. After you have rested, please come find me." He said as he left.

Natasha: "Follow me this way, please" she said as she then led you through some halls.

You: "so...when did you find me?"

Natasha: "it was stark, he works with us too. And he can tell you that later when they introduce you to the rest of the group" She said as she opened a door. The room wasn't big nor small, and there was a bed and a desk with a chair.

You: "thank you. I hope I'll be sent for quickly"

Natasha: "I'll come look for you. You can rest until then." she then left, closing the door behind her. You then left your bag on the desk and laid on the bed.  
You: "* I wonder if I'll be able to find him soon...ugh, I hope thor and loki don't arrive soon..or maybe they already have...oh gods...*"Your thoughts were soon interrupted with a knock on the door.

You: "come in" you said as you sat up on the bed. You then saw Natasha at the door.

Natasha: "they're ready."  
You: "good" you said as you stood and followed her.

Natasha: "almost everyone's here. If you want to meet everyone, you'll have to wait."  
You: "It is fine...I'll wait then." you kept on walking and then you appeared at what seemed a big room with a big window and many people pressing on things. Then you saw Fury with other people. You approached them with caution.

Fury: "ah, you're finally here"

You : "and so are you"

?: "Careful how you speak to him" said a woman who was standing near Fury.

You: "heh...You be careful...human" you said as your eyes turned color.

Fury: "It's okay agent Hills, she's the goddess I was telling you about." he said as he slowly went between you two.

Hills: "o-oh.." she said with a bit of fear.

You: "hah, you humans are too easy to frighten." you said with a soft and short laugh.

Natasha: "um, is there a chance that you could tell us why you were called Death's Shadow?" she said softly. Your eyes then went back to normal and you slowly turned towards her with your sight on the floor.

You: "That..." you then lifted your eyes and met hers, "..that is better to be left unknown and I hope that the ones who know would forget...for I wish that never had happened.." There was a silence. You then cleared your throat.

You: "so, Fury, could you please tell me who found me and when?"

Fury: "hm? Ah yes" he was snapped out of his thoughts

Fury: "Stark found you about three or two days ago in a forest." He said looking at a man. He seemed like the rest, but something was not right...

Stark: "hmm. I was quite baffled when I saw something, or someone, falling off of the sky and came crashing down. I thought that if it was a person, they would have been dead, but to my surprise I saw you. You were still breathing, but you were unconscious. I then called Fury, described you to him and he told me to bring you over. And here you are. I never thought that goddesses would be so beautiful. I had only seen two gods and well, they are not of my interest"

When he finished, everyone was looking at you two. Your lips then slowly formed into a smile and you let out a soft laugh.

You: "hahah, thank you. You are very gifted with words."

Hills: "are you blushing?" she asked in disbelief.

You: "of course I am. Who wouldn't after having such words directed at one?"

Fury: "haha, well I hope you get along"

You: "I know we will" you said looking at Stark, "thank you for bringing me over. And may I say that you are not bad yourself" you said with a wink and a smile.

Natasha: "uh, sorry to bust your bubble, but Stark is already with someone"

You: "oh, its okay. I also have someone who I'm interested in as well"

Natasha: "ah, okay. Now let me introduce you to the rest: this is Agent Phil Coulson;"  
Agent Phil: "if you ever need anything, do not hesitate"

You : "thank you. Same here, if you ever need everything, just ask" you said shaking hands.

Natasha: "this is doctor Bruce Banner, he..."  
Bruce: " I turn into a monster when I get angry." he said extending his hand. You raise an eyebrow..

You: "Don't we all?" you said with a smile as you took his hand and shook it. He seemed quite shocked because he wasn't letting go.

You: "is everything alright doctor?"

Bruce: "n-no, please just call me bruce." he said snapping out of it.

Natasha: " and captain america is on his way." you nod.

Fury: "now that almost everyone is acquainted, _, could you tell us why are you visiting us?" everyone then turned towards you.

You: "ah, yes. I am here looking for someone I met before. I need to figure out something."

Fury: "Something?"

You: "yes, it doesn't matter. Um, could you tell me if you have seen any other god here yet?" you said getting a bit worried.

Natasha: "we have."

You: "what?! When, where?!"

Fury: "actually, we're trying to find Loki's location."  
You: "Loki is here? Already!?"

Stark: "You knew he would come?"

You: "Yes." you then saw everyone's faces and knew something was off.

You: "what has happened?"

Fury: "Loki has been destroying places and has killed some of our men"

You: "Loki? no...that's not possible..."

Natasha: "Why do you say so?" she said taking a step backwards.

You: "we grew up together. I know he is not capable of doing such things unless he had a reason."

Fury: "the reason is there...He came after the Tesseract"

You: "It is here? But, why would he want it?"

Fury: "That is why we are trying to find him..."

?: "and have you located him yet?" said a voice coming from behind you. You froze.

Natasha: "ah, just in time. _, this is the Captain." You then slowly turned around. When you did both of your eyes went big.

You: "S-steve?"

Steve: "...is...is it really you?" everyone had no idea what was going on. But then you smiled and hugged him.

You: "I thought I would never see you again!"

Steve: "you have changed! But you still look amazing."

You: "You have changed as well...what happened?"

Steve: "well-"

Fury: "excuse me, but have you met before?" he said snapping you out of your reunion.

Steve: "we have, years ago."

You: " haha yes, back when you were very thin"

Steve: "ha ha, very funny." he said nudging you with his elbow.

Natasha: "how?"  
Steve: "I was lucky, actually"

You: " you were. I was watching over earth, like I do every month, when I saw him running into a dead end, but he was being followed by 5 men."  
Steve: "I was going to get beat up, but she saved me"

You: "yes"

Fury: "wow, that is very-"

?: "We have a 78% match on the screen" interrupted an agent.  
Fury: "where?!" he said as everyone rushed to see.

?: "wait, it's 95% now"  
Agent Phil: "where?"  
?: " ...Germany"

Fury: "Captain...you're up." steve nodded.

You: "wait, I want to go too."

Fury: "that might not be a good idea"

You: "If steve can't stop him, maybe I can."

Natasha: "I will go as well."

Fury: "ok, go. Hurry!"

You then went on a ship. You were amused that it could fly, and very fast too. Once you got there, Steve went out to confront Loki. You saw how both were fighting and you wanted neither of them to get harmed. You saw how Loki had pushed Steve to the ground, and you were about to go out, until you heard music. Then stark appeared and they brought him to the ship. Once he was inside, they strapped him down to a seat and began your way back to the base. You then came out from where you were hiding and stood in front of him. He then slowly raised his head and seemed shocked to see you there.


	4. Darkness--Loki--3

Loki: "I-"

You: "You...this is not like you. I know you are not like this. Why did you hurt these people? Why are you after the tesseract?!"you say shaking him by his shoulders. He only stares at you for a few more seconds before his face turned cold and distant.

Loki: "You know don't me...you don't know the real me..." Those words hit you hard and you then remembered hearing him and Thor speaking of the wedding proposal...You slowly let him go.

Loki: "hah," he laughed, "neither you nor my brother really kno-" that's when you slapped him on the face so hard that your hand was marked on his face. Stark, steve and other crew members turned to look at you. You were both angry and hurt, so your eyes had changed color and you started to float a bit. He looked a bit frightened and worried.

You: "How dare you..." you were breathing hard, but then your anger went away and only sadness filled you. You slowly descended and landed on your feet and your eyes went back to normal.

You: "If-if we meant so little to you that you didn't even let us know you...then fine. I will no longer be related with you in any way. If the plan doesn't work out, be sure to know that I'll be choosing your brother." and with that you went back and sat down next to Steve. Stark approached you and sat on your other side.

Stark: "um...what was that?"

You: "nothing of importance now" you said as you tried to regain your normal breathing.

Stark: "are you sure? Are you alright?"

You: "yes, i am fine."

Stark: "good, because Loki isn't" He stood up and then some loud thunder and lightning hit.  
Steve: "what's the matter. Scared of a little lightning?" He says as he also stands up.

Loki: "I'm not overly fond of what follows"

You: "oh great..." you say as you stand next to Steve. Then something hits the ship you're in, stark suits up and opens the door.

Steve: "What are you doing?" and then Thor jumped in and shook the plane. And when he did so, Steve lost his balance, making him bump his lips onto yours. Your eyes widen and you turn red, and so does he. Loki stands up, stark turns to look, and then Steve pulls back.

Steve: "I-I'm so-" he was cut off by Thor's hammer knocking him away. You turn around and Thor punches Stark away. He then proceeds to pick you up, and throws you over his shoulder, picks Loki by his collar, pulls back his hammer (magnetism?) and walks towards the open door.

You: "Unhand me!", you say kicking and punching him, "this is extremely degrading!" Stark and Steve begin to get up and then see how Thor flies away with both of you.  
You: "How dare you!" Was the last thing they heard from you. (I'll continue with your P.O.V from here) He kept on flying, ignoring your screaming, kicking and punching (quite a few landed on Loki). He then started descending and threw both you and Loki to the ground.  
You: "Never in my life has ANYONE treated me like that!" You said as your eyes changed color.  
Thor: "I do not care. First: Brother, why are you hurting the humans and are going after the tesseract!" he said as he picked him up with both hands by his collar. Loki looked at him and laughed.  
Loki: "since YOU will be ruling after father dies, I decided to find a planet for me to rule." Thor let him go roughly.

Thor: "this is crazy, come back...please." he then turned to you.

Thor: "We want you back."

You: "pff, do not involve me in this Thor. Speak for yourself" You said as you were dusting yourself off. Thor then turned to you, not believing the words he had just heard.

Thor: "but, he has to come back. Back home with us..."

You: "No, Thor. He has to go back with you...why have you come so early?!" thor then turned to loki.

Thor: "What did you do? What did you say to her?!"

Loki: "Me? nothing that is not true."he said as he sat down. And that was it for you. You then jumped at him, pinned him to the ground and punched him. You were going to punch him again, but Thor pulled you two apart.

Thor: "enough! _, what has gotten into you?"

Loki: "Leave her be brother..." he said as he brushed off some blood off of his face, "she just cannot accept the fact that was spoken."  
You: "how dare you?! We grew up together! we fought together...we protected each other all these years!" you said as you were struggling to get away from thor's grip.

Loki: "that proves nothing."

Thor: "brother..what are you saying?" he said with confusion in his face. You then stopped fighting and slowly parted Thor's hands off of you.

You: "that means Thor, that he is no longer your brother...or my friend. He is nothing to us, well, at least me now."

Thor: "this cannot be true brother... _?"

Loki: "I will stay on this planet and be it's ruler. There is nothing you can do now"

Thor: "that is it...listen to me, both of you...!" he said getting irritated and then he was knocked away by something. He crashed a few meters down away from you, and you observed that the one that had knocked him was Tony.

Loki: "I'm listening…"

Thor looked at you as both you and loki stared at him. They kept on bashing against each other until Steve arrived. And they apparently settled things after that. As the three were going to where you two were things got a bit awkward. -silence-

You were standing with your arms crossed looking at the direction where they'd arrive and Loki stood up and walked towards you.

Loki: "is-is he the human you were searching for?" he asked softly. You looked at him, eyes still

showing your anger.

You: "he is. But that is none of your concern now." Right after you said that they appeared and when you saw Steve your eyes went back to normal and you smiled at him and walked towards him, leaving Loki behind; alone.

You: "thank you for making them come to their senses."

Steve: "well, it wasn't easy."

Tony: "And now, if you please, let's get back to the base" And with that Thor grabbed Loki, swung his hammer and was off. Tony offered to take you..

You: "haha, thank you, but I can manage this time" you said smiling as you glowed a purple (like your normal eye color) and began to fly.  
Steve: "um, if you don't mind..."

Tony: "Okay. Hold on tight captain." he said as he grabbed him and flew as well.

Once at the base Fury took Loki to a glass chamber. This was his cell now.

The rest of you were in the "lobby" of the airship. Everyone was quiet. Thor then approached you and put his hand on your shoulder.

Thor: "Are you alright, _?" you lifted your eyes slowly and met his.

You: "I do not know…" you said as your eyes went back staring at the ground. Thor pat your back, sighed and left to see Loki. You were leaning/sitting on a table and were so immersed in your thoughts that you hadn't realized that someone was sitting next to you.

?: "*ahem!*" you snapped out of your thoughts and looked to your side.

Bruce: "why the long face?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

You: "Too many things happening at once I guess"

Bruce: "ah, I know that feeling."

You: "I guess everyone does at a point…"

Bruce: " I wanted to ask you something"

You: "go ahead"

Bruce: "why did you seem so shocked when you found out the things Loki was doing, but denied them anyway?"

You: "ah...We grew up together. The three of us. We were a great team. We conquered together, fought together and protected each other always." you stopped.

Natasha: "But things are different now"

You: "Indeed.." you said as you saw her walk towards you two and join you.

Natasha: "Do you think there's a way we can stop him?"  
You: "Between Thor and I, I would always be the one convincing him out of things or into them."

Bruce: " You think you could do it again?"

You: "*siigh* I already tried…two times, and yet nothing. There has never been a time when I could not convince him. I- I don't know what to do…"

Natasha: "Maybe Thor could convince him this time?"

You: "I hope so...he went to talk to him now." You kept on talking for a bit. Bruce asked how things were over in Asgard and you happily replied. Natasha was also interested, but then Thor came back.

You: "And?" you asked with hopeful eyes.

Thor: "There is nothing we can do now...he is out of our reach."he then banged his fist against a table and broke it.

You: "We...we will find a way.." you say while putting your hand on his shoulder.

Thor: "there is nothing we can do!" he repeated as he stormed off, leaving you even more vulnerable than before. You had seen him frustrated many times, but never had he answered you in such an aggressive manner. Natasha and Bruce looked at you.

You: "I-I have to go to my room" you say as you quickly go away and lock yourself. You then sat on the bed and hugged your legs as you rested your head on your knees. You stayed that way (a few hours) until someone knocked on the door. You didn't answer. There was some knocking again before someone entered.

Steve: "are you ok?"

You: "Better now.." you say with a weak smile.

Steve: "come on, lets go for a walk. It will do you good"You slowly got up and followed him into the corridor. You guys walked a bit as you talked. Then Steve took your hand and pulled you into a room. He then spun you around so you would be facing the door which you had just entered.

You: "Are you alright?" He was looking at something that was behind you. Then he quickly looked at you again.

Steve: " I-I...I'm not."  
You: "What is it?" you said getting worried. You were going to look behind you, but he put his hand on your cheek and made you look at him.

Steve: "I am terribly sorry for what I'll do next" and as soon as he had said that he pulled you close and began to kiss you.  
You could not believe what was happening. The person you loved finally replied your emotions. You soon melted into his arms and began kissing him back. He pushed you against the wall and pressed himself against you.


	5. Darkness--Loki--4

He kept on kissing you, and you replied. He then unlocked your lips and started kissing your neck. You hugged him and pressed him against you. When you did that, your ears were pressed against each other...and that's when you heard it-

Agent Hills: "Great job, you managed to get a good reaction from him. Keep on kissing her. I wonder how much longer he can last in the chamber…" that was all you needed to hear.

You roughly pushed Steve away from you.

Steve: "what's wrong?"

You: "w-whats wrong?" you then got closer to him, took the earpiece out of his ear and threw it to the ground. " THIS is what's wrong!"

Steve: "_, I can explai-"

You: "and for what?!"he then looked behind you again. You turned around and saw you were in the room where Loki was being kept. He was looking at you two, he was standing and had either hand against the glass. He looked furious.  
You then looked at the ground and then back at Loki. When you did, his eyes quickly softened and he seemed worried. You then turned back towards Steven. You knew that Fury and Hills were up in the second floor looking through the glass window down at you.

You: "How could you? I trusted you.." You looked at him and your eyes started welling up in tears.

Steve: "I-" you shook your head and got out of there as fast as you could. You were walking quickly, looking at the ground and then bumped into someone.

You: "*snif* I'm sorry."  
Thor: "are you okay?! what happened?" he took your arm and saw your face.

You: "I need to be alone…" he let go as soon as he saw how you looked, and that shocked him. You took this chance to rush back into your room, lock yourself in and then put everything you found to block the door. You then got on the bed, sat down and began rocking back and forth as you hugged your legs…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 person P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor was shocked when he saw _ looking so hurt and vulnerable. Once she was out of his grasp and out of sight he snapped out of it and rushed into rooms, trying to find people and demanding answers. He then went to where Loki was and he found him banging on the glass while Steve was sitting on the ground with his hands on his face.

Thor: "what happened to _?!" Steve then lifted his head

Steve: "It's our fault…"

Loki: "It sure is your fucking fault!" Thor then picked Steve up by his clothes and smacked him against the wall.

Thor: "tell me what did you do to her!" Steve then told him everything, while Fury, agent hills and some other people looked down at the scene.

Loki: "you know what will happen next.."

Thor: "Yes..Fury, you have to release Loki"

Fury: "Excuse me?"

Thor: "We are the only ones who can stop what will happen next!"

Fury: "And what is that? Loki destroying our planet?"

Loki: "No….She'll envelope your whole planet in darkness and slowly, painfully and in the worst possible way you could ever imagine; destroy it." he said looking at Fury dead in the eye.

Fury: "How will I know you won't try anything?"

Thor: "I will go as well."  
Loki: "We need to hurry. Are you going to release me or not!?" He said getting anxious and nervous.

Hills: "I don't think we should…."

Fury: "before I'll send someone to check on _"

Thor: "You'll only make it worse!"

Fury: "We'll see...Agent! Go and check on her, quickly!" He said to Hills.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Your P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were in your room, in complete darkness and silence when there was a knock on the door and then it slowly opened, letting some light shine in on you.

Hills: "_?" she said slowly. You then lifted your head and looked at her. Your eyes were almost completely black and so was your hair.

You: "Come…. Come..." you said with a dark voice and extended your hand towards her. She then started shaking and took out her pistol.

Hills: "_-_?" You then out a soft, yet evil laugh. You then began to stand up and slowly walk towards her, hand still towards her. She was shaking and couldn't move from the spot. You were getting closer and closer as you began to cackle darkly.

Hills: "S-s-stop right there or.."  
You: "Or you'll shoot me?" you say laughing. You were inches away from grabbing her hand and pulling her into the darkness with you when Thor appeared from behind her, grabbed her and as soon as he saw you, shut the door on your face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to 3rd P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agent hills was shaking as Thor still held her.

Thor: "that was too close…" he said as he picked her up and took her to Fury. Once there everyone rushed to her side to aid her.

Fury: "what happened?!"

Loki: "we warned you…"

Hills: "I've never s-seen anything like th-that…" she managed to say.

Thor: "Of course not...We hoped nobody would have to ever again…"

Fury: "Why?"

Loki: "She's getting ready.." By then natasha, clint, stark and bruce had arrived and were informed of what was happening.

Natasha: "For what"

Thor: "For your planet's destruction…"

Bruce: "Is there a way we can stop her?"

Loki: "would you please release me now?!" he said incredibly angry that he was not able to help _.

Fury: "I don't think we shou-"

Stark: "Do it" he ordered. Fury hesitated, but eventually did. Loki then slowly approached the others.

Loki: "she is being taken over by darkness and shadows…"

Natasha: "but isn't she the goddess of night and shadows, can't she control it?!"

Thor: "She controls all of your planet's...all of our planet's nights and shadows…."

Loki: "In the shadows lurk most evil of things...if she is ever angered to the extreme…"

Fury: "She'll becomes Death's Shadow…"

Thor: "exactly…"

Stark: "shit. Is there a way to turn her back to normal?"

Thor: "last time, Loki and I were able to control her before she kept on rampaging and almost destroyed a whole planet…"

Natasha: "Could you do it now?"

Loki: "last time it happened, she turned for a different reason…"

Clint: "What was it?"

Thor: "Loki and I were captured….and tortured before her, for hours…"

Loki: "she couldn't take it...and..she killed almost everything."

Thor: "once we were released, we rushed towards her side and held her, told her we were alright."he looked at Loki with a sad face.

Loki: "Only then did she began to calm down and then collapsed." Once they finished everyone had a worried look on their face.

Hills: "what would she had done to me if she had taken me?" she asked, still shaky.

Loki: "she would have tortured you, as she slowly and painfully destroyed your soul."

Thor: "Fury… will you now let both of us go?" Everyone looked at him and waited anxiously for the answer.


	6. Darkness--Loki--5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 3rd P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fury then looked at both Loki and Thor. He nodded.

Fury: "do it quickly"

Loki: "We don't know if it will work…"

Thor: "But it is worth the try. Lets go."

Stark: "Should we go with you?"

Loki: "It is better if we go alone"

Thor: "Yes, or else it might make things worse." With that the two brothers walked towards her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to your P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were locked in your room, feeling completely betrayed, angry, embarrassed and hurt. You had given in to the darkness of the worlds that you controlled and it felt good. You then heard a knock and turned towards the door. As the door opened, you saw two figures. They entered and turned on the light. The light was on, but it barely shone.

You: "well look who we have here" you said as you slowly moved backwards.

You: "What do I owe the visit of you two princes?" you said as you then smiled evilly.

Thor: "_, we know that it's taken over you.."

You: "Really? But what if I wanted it to?" you hiss

Loki: "Why would you want that?" he said as both him and thor began getting closer to you.

You: "To give these humans what they deserve…"

Thor: "and what would be that?" he asked warily

You: "Death.."You said as you turned to look at Thor directly.

Thor: "Now Loki!" he shouted as both jumped at you and tried to restrain you.

You: "Hahaha, it will not work this time…" you said as you pushed them apart with your shadows.

Thor: "why?" he said as he scrambled up and went next to Loki

Loki: "It-it worked before" he said getting worried

You: "What drives me now is not the same as before, so let things happen...because they will die..sooner or later" you cackled. You then saw Loki whisper something towards Thor.

You: "your efforts will be in vain. It is quite sad" you say mocking them.

Thor: "I will not let you harm any human. You'll have to go through me first" he said as he took a stance. You raised an eyebrow then sighed

You: "Very well then, lets get this over with" you said as you opened your arms and the shadow covering your hands grew into long nails. You began to fight and it didn't end as quickly as you thought it would. The room was a mess. You swung at him, but missed. He then took this change to punch you on the stomach, leaving you unable to move for a bit.

You: "hah-"

Thor: "Now!" You had forgotten that Thor wasn't the only one there, you were turning as you then saw Loki run towards you. He then was right in front of you, and the next thing that happened caught you completely by surprise: He kissed you. Well, it didn't only surprise you, Thor was also shocked. You stood there frozen, while Loki kissed you. You then started fighting back, trying to make him stop. But the more you fought, the more he pressed. You then stopped fighting and the darkness slowly started disappearing from your body until you were back to normal. Even when you were normal, Loki did not release, until you kissed him back. Once he slowly released you, your vision and hearing started getting blurry. But still you managed to barely hear and read out of Loki's lips: "I love you", as you then collapsed into his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loki's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ was all covered in darkness and you were just pushed back from your attempt to bringing her back. *Damn!* you thought.

_: "What drives me now is not the same as before.." and that's when you had an idea. You then got closer to Thor and told him you had a plan and if he could distract her. You then hid as Thor and _ engaged into battle. You were waiting for her to get weaker...and that was when Thor gave you the signal.

Thor: "Now!" You then swiftly got closer as she turned. When you were in reach you went forwards with your arms around her and kissed her.

You: *Please let this work* You hoped as she froze where she stood. When you felt her struggling against you, you just held on tighter. You wouldn't let her go back to what she had once become. You then felt her relax into the kiss. Once you released her you whispered: I love you, and she then passed out on your arms. You let a soft sigh escape your lips, and then remembered about your brother. * shit* you thought as you turned to him with _ in your arms. Thor had an amazing expression on his face.

Thor: "a-a"

You: "Lets get her to a doctor and a different room"

Thor: "uh, yes. But what shall we tell them?" he said regaining his composure

You: "we'll just say we did it the same way as last time.."

Thor: "But the kiss-"

You: "Do not tell anyone about that!" you hissed at him.

Thor: "*sigh* Fine, but she'll have to know eventually" he said as you both went towards the rest of the crew.

Fury: "how did it go?"

Thor: "She's back to normal, but she needs rest." Natasha let out a sigh of relief and both Stark and Bruce offered to take care of her wounds. You then carefully handed _ to Stark. Everyone was still wary with you, but you couldn't blame them.

Hills: "What will we do with him?" she said referring to you. You scoffed.

Fury: "well.."

Thor: "He helped us, you cannot lock him up again!" he said defending you. It kind of surprised you that he would still protect you. But then you let out a sigh.

You: "It is alright, brother. If they seem it wise to lock me again, let them." You said then looking back at Fury.  
Fury: "We shall lock him up again...for now." Thor sighed in annoyance and then looked at you with pitiful eyes.

You: "Would I be granted one thing though?" you ask. That made everyone turn and look at you.

Fury: "Depends on what it is…" he said carefully.

You: "Can I go see her? From time to time?" you asked softly, almost with embarrassment.

Fury raised his eyebrow, then looked at stark and bruce. Stark seemed shocked and bruce nodded a yes

Fury: "Alright. But every time you'll be going with your brother."

You: "Th-" you hesitated, "Thank you" as soon as you said that you quickly looked to the floor, then began to walk to where you had been locked, soon to be followed and guided by some guards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thor's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki had just asked to see _, that shocked everyone, but what was a greater shock was what you heard afterwards.

Loki: "Th-Thank you" and then everyone saw him walk away, quickly followed by some guards.

Fury: "Did my ears deceive me?" he said looking back at everyone. Everyone had a shocked face.

You: "I- I think not."

Natasha: "Wow...will anyone ever hear a thank you from him again?"

You: "Only a few have" you said as you then went to Stark and Bruce.

You: "how is she?"

Bruce: "Her vital signs have gone back to normal, but.."

Stark: "You'll... no, everyone will have to be more careful in what or how they talk to her."

Bruce: "But only for a while"

You: "Why?"

Bruce: "Her 'darkness' is still sensitive, so it could regain its control on her"

You: "So it would be wise if the Captain, Agent Hills nor Director Fury see her"

Stark: "Yes. Unless you want to go through this all over again, I suggest that you should stay out of her sight for at least 3 days."

Hills: "3 days?! that's too much!"You then turn and face her.

You: "Too much?" you boom " Too much was what you did to her to extract some information from my brother!" you exploded.

Stark: "hmm, well, it seems that you three shouldn't come near him either." he chuckled.

Fury: "Fine, just get things back to normal. Agent Hills, Captain, we shall stay away." he ordered.

Captain: "I am very sorry…" he said to you.

You: "It should not be me who you should apologize to." He only nodded and left, followed by Hills and Fury. Natasha and Clint had also gone into the room with you.

Nathasha: "I can't believe they would do that to her…" she said as she sadly glanced at _.

Clint: "It's how some things are carried out Natasha. You know this."

Natasha: "I know, but still. It's too cruel"

Bruce: "There, hopefully she'll be waking up within the next day."

You: "I hope so" you then looked at Stark and Bruce.

You: "Thank you for helping her."you say with a weak smile.

Stark: "Well, you both are one of us right? so why wouldn't we help" He said with a big smile.

Bruce: "She is one of the few who understands me. I'd just like to repay the favor" he said with a shy smile.

Natasha: "I wonder what will happen to Loki now"

Clint: "Knowing Fury, he won't release him that easily"

You: "But this should have been proof enough…"

Stark: "Look, one good deed does not erase a good one."  
Clint: "He's right. To Fury, Loki's still a menace."

You: "I need to find a way.."

Natasha: "Maybe she'll help us find one later" she said, but something in her eyes showed that she knew something more.

You: "Hope so, for now I shall inform my brother that she's okay." You said as you went to Loki. Once there you saw him sitting with his face on his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. You then taped on the glass. His head perked up and then walked to you.

Loki: "How is she?"

You: "Stable, they said she should be waking up soon" you said with a small smile.  
Loki: "Good" he sighed.

You: "We will find a way to get you out of here"

Loki: "It is fine. I just want her to wake up…"

You: "We all do."

Loki: "Can-" he stopped.

You: "Shall we go see how she is in the morning?" you asked, knowing what he wanted to say. He didn't answer, but only nodded his head as he looked at the ground.

Loki: "thank you brother" he said looking at you and then going to his bed.

You: "any time, brother" and with that you left to your room to get some rest as well. Many things had happened…


	7. Darkness--Loki--6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Your P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were beginning to wake up and you felt your head spinning. You slowly open your eyes and see Thor at the end of your bed and Loki sitting on a chair next to your bed.

Thor: "_!" this woke Loki and he quickly looked at you.

You: " Oww...my head hurts...did something happen?" you say holding your head with one hand as you sit up. You heard no answer and then see a confused Thor and Loki.

Loki: "You mean, you don't remember anything?"

You: "What happened?"

Thor: "well…" he told you and as he did you slowly managed to remember uptil when darkness took over you.

You: "that's the last I remember"

Loki: "oh.." he said. He seemed a bit disappointed.

You: "did something else happened?"

Loki: "no" he said looking at you. Thor was fidgeting with his hands.

Thor: "He kissed you!" he quickly said and he then ran out of the room and closed the door behind him. You then looked at Loki. His eyes had gone a bit big, but quickly regained his posture as he got up and slowly walked to the window and leaned on the edge with his palms.

You: "Is-Is it true?" you asked as you felt your cheeks heat up. He had his back towards you.

Loki: "If I did or did not, what does it matter?" he said, not moving to look at you as he spoke.

You: "It matters to me" you said as you let your legs hang down the bed, getting ready to stand up. But then something stopped you. Your memory came back. From when darkness took control, fighting them, Loki kissing you and…

You then heard him sigh. You slowly got up and walked up to him, his back still facing you.

You: "it matters…" you say as your arms begin to wrap around his waist, "because I feel the same." the last thing you said came out as a whisper. You felt him tense up.

Loki: "what?" he said in disbelief.

You: "do not make me repeat it…" you said. He then loosened your arms and turned to face you. He carefully lifted your face with his hand.

Loki: "say it once more, please" he begged as he caressed your face. You felt your face heat up.

You: "I-" you took a deep breath, then looked directly at his eyes, " I love you Loki" you said in a clear voice. Your faces were getting closer and closer.

Loki: "I love you too _" he said with a warm smile. You were inches away when Thor kicked open the door.

Thor: "Congratulations you too!" he said with his loud voice and a huge smile playing along his face. And when he opened the door...some people fell in. You were looking at them, lying on the floor.

Stark: "Why, it is good to see you are up!"

Clint: "We, um, thought you would still be asleep.."

Bruce: "um...hi"

You: "you look ridiculous..get up!" you say laughing, " It is good to see you again." Then Natasha popped in.

Natasha: "Ah! it's good to see you're awake" she said walking up to you with a smile.

You: "Yes" you both stood there, not knowing what to do next. Both of you knew better how to relate and talk to men, so this was unusual and awkward for both of you. Clint then went behind her.

Clint: "You guys should hug now" he said nudging Natasha towards you. You looked at each other, smiled and then hugged.

Stark: "Aww! I want mine too!" he said as he jumped in and wrapped an arm around you and Natasha.  
Clint: "I'm in too!" he said doing the same.

You: "hahah!" you were laughing at the situation

Natasha: "ok, get off now." she said getting uncomfortable. But it didn't end there. Thor then joined as well.

Loki: "this is not something we get to see everyday.."

Bruce: "nope" they said looking at how funny you looked all together. You all let go of each other.

You: "well, you didn't receive one, so here!" you said as you walked to bruce and hugged him.

Bruce: "wha-? Oh, haha, fine" he said giving in and hugged you back. You then looked over at Loki and stood next to him. Then there was this awkward silence.

You: "ahem, so… please tell me what is going on in the end?"

Natasha: "Well, Loki seems to have stopped his connections with the chitauri"

You: "That's good! And...what has Fury decided upon the situation?"

Thor: "The chitauri will still attack Earth and wants us to help protect it, but" he paused as he looked at Loki

Loki: "But, he does not trust me at all."

You: "What?!"

Stark: "It will be hard convincing...where'd she go?" he said once he noticed you were gone.

You were headed...no, storming over to find Fury. Once you got there, everyone stood quiet.

No one dared to speak...yet

You: "Fury, I need to talk to you."

Fury: "A-About?" he said shifting nervously.

You: "Loki"

Fury: "Ah-he is to be kept prisoner until we manage to defeat these invading creatures and destroy the portal."  
You: "Actually, what I am going to suggest is better. Under the surveillance of myself and the rest of your '_Avengers' _, we want the help of Loki in this." Right after you said this Hills spoke up.

Hills: "are you crazy?! It was because of him that things are like this! This crazy bastard ruined everything!" and that was it. That was all you needed to explode.  
You: "and YOU think that what you have done was the RIGHT thing to do?!" you said as you walked up to her. Then Rogers stood between you two, knowing Hills was to weak to confront you.  
You: "Get out of my sight" you hissed at him

Rogers: "I-I can't do that…"

Fury: "_, calm down."

You: "I will only calm down as soon as someone besides Steves gives me a proper apology and you decide to what I have proposed!" you said. And then you turned and walked to the door.  
You: "I will be waiting your decision...and by the looks of it, you don't have much time. So please do hurry." and with that you left to where the others where.

Natasha: "So...how did that go?"

You: "*sigh* well, I didn't hurt anyone...so that's good" you said smiling a bit.

Stark: "hahah, well I guess so."  
Bruce: "how did Fury take this"

You: "well, he didn't get the chance to say anything because Hills said so first."

Loki: "And what did they decide?"

You: "well, I told them we'll be waiting for the answer here" you said with a smile.

Clint: "hmm, it seems they are coming this way" he said and then you all looked towards the door. There was a knock and then Fury, Hills and Steve entered.

You: "So what will your answer be?" you ask impatiently.

Fury: "Due to the fact that we ARE under attack, and we need help….we have decided to agree on your proposal."  
Hills: "remember, if he betrays us we'll-"

You: "YOU cannot do anything, so do not promise impossible things, human" you spat at her. You then looked at Loki and gave him a look that said "go ahead". he cleared his throat.

Loki: "I am truly sorry for all the damage I have done, but please let me try to amend it by fighting with you to stop this once and for all." he said as he bowed at fury and the rest of the avengers.

You looked at everyone's reactions, and all were speechless and so was Thor. Tony then walked over to him.

Tony: "stand up. We, well, at least I forgive you." Loki looked at him in disbelief.

Bruce: "let's go fix this mess then" he said smiling a bit.

Natasha: "I think we can go now" she said to Fury.

Fury: "It appears so. Captain! You shall go with them too." You were all heading out of the room to go in a small plane to the heart of the battlefield, when Fury stopped you.

Fury: "_….I am sorry for what we did to you. It was a dirty trick to get out information on Loki and I apologize deeply."

You: "It is alright. I forgive you." then you look at . Then fury edges her to go next.  
Hills: "I...am sorry too."  
You: "I know this is hard for you, so I think I will try to forgive you" you say jokingly as you then join the others. Once all were inside the plane you headed to the center of the city. You then got off the plane and began to fight the chitauri. They were surprised when Loki began fighting them too. Natasha then found Professor Selvig on the roof of Stark Tower and proceeded into deactivating it as everyone was waiting for Tony to appear...but nothing. You were looking upwards awaiting any sign of him, and you didn't notice a chitauri sneaking up behind from you. You sensed him just as he slashed your right side.  
You: "Gah!" you scream, holding your side with your left hand as you then faced the creature.

Chitauri: "It does not matter if we fail...we shall rise again. And we will come for you...all of you" it said with a malevolous laughter. But it didn't last long because Loki stabbed it with his dagger and it quickly died. He then walked to you.  
Loki: "Are you alright?" he said looking at your right side.

You: "I am alright...I am worried for Tony." you both looked up

Loki: "He has not come through the portal yet?"

You: "No.." Natasha then closed the portal as Steve told her to. Just before it had closed, Tony fell. You let a sigh of relief escape your lips. And then you walked to where Thor, Steve were and once you got there Bruce landed on top of a car, holding Tony. You guys then ran towards them. Thor took of stark's mask. And there he was. Not moving. You got closer and began to shake him.

You: "hey..wake up.." you were getting nervous. You then slapped him hard and then the Hulk roared at him.

Tony: "*Gaaasp*!" you all sighed in relief and smiled at him.

Tony: "please tell me no one kissed me...unless if it was _, then I'm fine" he said jokingly. You then put your hand on Loki's shoulder, as you sensed him tense up with that remark.

You: "he's just joking. It's how he is"

Thor: "You gave us quite a little scare there.."

Tony: "hehe, yeah, me too"

Loki: "shall we get back then?" everyone agreed and met up with the rest on the ship. Once there everyone went to their rooms to clean up. You were headed to yours when Loki stopped you.

You: "is something the matter?" he seemed out of words, but he finally spoke up.

Loki: "um, could I use your washroom to clean up?"

You: "Of course, come" you said smiling. You both went in your room.

You: "wow, we left a mess in here…"You said looking around.

You: "the room is over there. I will try to clean this a bit" He looked at you and then went into the bathroom. You managed to pile everything into a corner, and make your bed..which once you were done you jumped on it, closed your eyes and drifted to sleep.


	8. Darkness--Loki--7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Loki´s P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had just finished cleaning yourself and when you got out you saw _ asleep on the bed. You didn't want to wake her up so you went really slowly and softly towards the bed and sat on the edge. She looked so peaceful and happy. You were wondering what she was dreaming as you softly caressed her cheek. You began to lean in, but stopped as you sensed someone coming towards the door. You then rushed and went back into the bathroom. You heard a knock on the door and then _ opened the door. You couldn't distinguish who it was, so you thought it would be better to go out and see….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were peacefully sleeping when a knock on the door woke you up. You got up and opened it, not really expecting to see him…

You: "What are YOU doing here" you said in a low voice.

Steve: Look, _ I-"  
You: "I think you should go."

Steve: "Um, wait I really think we should talk…" and right then, out of the bathroom came Loki, He was only wearing his white shirt, which was buttoned up to half of his chest, making you blush immensely as you saw him. Loki glared a bit at Steve.  
Steve: "I seem to have interrupted something…"

Loki: "indeed"you then shot a glance at him, then went back to steve.

You: "You know...now that you mention it, you're right. We should talk." you then turned to Loki.

You: "Um, would it be alright if I asked you to leave us for a while?" Loki was surprised by your request and even looked hurt.

Loki: ".." he didn't say anything. He didn't need to, because with his eyes he told you everything. But he still left and closed the door behind him leaving the two of you alone. There was an awkward silence.

You: "Ok, so why is it that you have come?" you ask him as you sit down on the bed and then point to the spot in front of you so he could sit as well.

Steve: "I came here to apologize. What I did was unforgivable, but I still want to hope that you will forgive me." he said with his puppy eyes. You could really tell he was sorry.

You: "*sigh*...why did you do it?" you ask him.

Steve: "I was following orders, they really didn't tell me much, but they said they needed me for a special operation and that I only had to do what would be told to me through the earpiece…" you raise an eyebrow.

Steve: "I swear! You know I wouldn't have done it if they had told me about the whole plan before!"

You: "Yet you still went through with it…"

Steve: "I know...I-I "

You: "I really don't know if I should forgive you right now," you then looked at him and saw him feeling completely hopeless, "but I do not want to lose you as a friend. You have been a great friend to me, so I will only ask time. Time for me to forget this event so then everything could be like it was before" You then saw him light up as he then hugged you

Steve: "Thank you! This means so much to me!"

You: "Yes, but I do not know how long it will take" you said standing up, walking to the door and opening it.

Steve: "It's okay, take all the time you need" he said with a huge smile and then hugged you one last time before leaving. You sighed and were closing the door when a hand stopped it. You opened it and saw Loki. He was leaning on the frame of the door, but wasn't looking at you. He was looking at how happy Steve looked as he walked away.  
You: "Is everything alright, Loki?" you ask, snapping him from his daze.

Loki: "No-"he said with a deep voice. He then rushed inside, closed the door, pushed you against it and locked it. he was leaning over your, panting….

You: "L-loki? What is the matter?" you said getting worried at his strange behavior.

Loki: "Why...why did he look so happy right now?" he asked looking at the floor.

You: "Oh, I told him I would forgive him but that I would still need time to forget this." He then looked at you.

Loki: "Nothing more?"

You: "No, nothing more. Why? Loki, you are acting strange.."He then caressed your cheek with one hand while he leaned against the door with the other one and was a few inches from you.

Loki: "*sigh* I am glad..I thought he'd…"

You: " You thought he kissed me again?" you said raising an eyebrow, not being able to believe what was happening.

Loki: "well...yes" he said as his eyebrows went together

You: "interesting…"

Loki: "what is?"

You: "That even YOU are able to get jealous" you said with a smile.

Loki: "J-jealous?!"he blushed

You: "why yes, this is exactly what you are being right now"

Loki: "well, still. It is not fair that he was able to give you a proper kiss while I…"he began to blush as he couldn't finish the sentence and lowered his gaze. You smiled seeing how cute he was acting.

You: "well, nobody has said that you cannot" he then looks at you and smirks

Loki: "Is that so…"you then blushed and began to get nervous as he approached you with that heart melting smirk of his and that look in his eyes, which meant that he was up to no good.

Loki: "It is okay," he purred in your ear, "I am only claiming what is rightfully mine". You could feel your knees getting weak and started to grow both nervous and anxious as he then leaned in to the kiss. You closed your eyes and then felt your lips connect with each other. The kiss began soft and slow, as you wrap your arms around his neck and with one hand you play with his hair. He then proceeded to wrapping his arms around your waist and bringing you closer to him. Things started heating up as he began biting your lower lip. Since you didn't let him have it his way, he picked you up and laid you on your bed as he then hovered over you. His smirk never leaving his face. Your hands then traced his chest, and then proceeded to unbuttoning his shirt. Once done so, you pulled him in towards you, hungry for another taste of his sweet lips. You kept on kissing, and you had messed up his hair, and so had he with yours. You were both panting and very into it, but a loud knock on the door interrupted you. Loki glared at the door. You were going to get it, but he stopped you.

Loki: "No, I'll get rid of this one myself" he said as he hurried to the door with an angry look on his face. He swung open the door.  
Loki: "What?" he asked in an irritated tone. It was Thor and he looked very...surprised.

Thor: "Brother? But I was told this were _'s chambers…" he said confused.

Loki: "They are...now what do you want?"

Thor: "Um, they...did I interrupt something?" he then said putting the pieces together as he saw how his brother looked: His shirt opened, sweaty, out of breath and with his hair made into a mess.

Loki: "You did. So what is it you want, brother?" He said as he began to button up his shirt.

Thor: "Fury wants all of us in the lobby as soon as possible. They want to talk about all of us.."  
Loki: "Oh.." he said in a serious tone.

You: "Tell them we'll be there in five minutes, please Thor!" you managed to shout to him as you started making yourself presentable again.

Thor: "Um, alright then. See you" he said feeling a bit awkward and he then left. Loki closed the door.

You: "We should hurry..this does not sound like everything is alright"

Loki: "Yes, something must be off…" he said as he dressed and combed his hair backwards. Once ready both of you hurried to the lobby. Everyone was already there, and they looked serious…something was wrong.

Sorry to have made this one shorter than usual! I just thought it would be good to stop it here at a cliffhanger xD Lets see how it works out, shall we? :D! Please rate and message :3

Sorry for taking forever in posting new chapters. The 3rd year of Uni is pretty though and I haven't had much time to advance because of the tests, exams and presentations. I really hope you guys like this. Please Rate and Message :D!


	9. Darkness--Loki--8

Once you had entered, there was a long silence.

Thor: "We are all here now. Would you please tell us the purpose of this gathering?"everyone was looking at you three…

Fury: "well, we all wanted to thank the three of you for helping us get things back to normal. So, we decided that we would like to throw you a little party."

Stark: "yes, as a thank you, and as a goodbye party as well." You looked at each other.

You: "Thank you," you smiled, " That is very kind indeed"

Thor: "where will this 'party' be at?"

Stark: "Right! well, since Stark tower's being modified at the moment," he glanced at Loki, who looked ashamed, but Tony smiled at him as if telling him not to worry, "I thought it would be nice if we could go to my island and do it there!"

Natasha: "That sounds like a great idea, but if we go there, I think we should buy them swimsuits...you know."

Bruce: "hahaha, yup. You don't expect them to swim in that, right Tony?" he laughed.

Tony: "Oh, riiight!" he laughed too.

Clint: "Ok, I volunteer to take the guys shopping."

Captain: "Can I go too, I also need to buy one"

Tony: "ah, let's all go!"

Natasha: "I don't think so!" then everyone looked at her.

You: "why not?"

Natasha: "I will be taking _ shopping, and there will be a few surprise guests!"

Tony: "Who?"

Bruce: "Tony, what's the point of knowing."

Clint: "besides, she'll never tell you" he laughed

Tony: "Had to give it a shot. Alright, its settled. We'll go shopping with Thor and Loki, _ you go with Natasha, and we'll rendezvous at this place" he said handing a paper with the address to Natasha.

Tony: "Fury, Hills , you are also welcome to come!" he said as he began pushing the guys out the door.

Fury: "I'll think about it" said Fury.

Hills: "hmm, maybe we could take a break, sir?" she asked him

Fury: "Maybe, maybe. It's not a bad idea" he chuckled.

Fury: "Ok, everyone can have the next 3 days off!" he stated.

After everyone was dismissed, Natasha grabbed you and took you to her vehicle.

You: "so where are we going?"

Natasha: "Well, I thought we'd go shopping for the things for tonight!" she said as she drove off (somewhere that wasn't destroyed.) Once you got there you got out of the car. Natasha seemed a bit eager.

You: "Is everything alright?"

Nathasha: "What? Oh yes, we're just waiting for the others to arrive " she said with a huge smile.

You: "oh, so thor and loki will also be coming with us?"

Natasha: "No, this time it will be only us, and that way we can meet up with the surprise guests" she said with a big smile.

You: "who are they?"

Natasha: "They are people who know us. Some that we haven't seen in a while."

You: "Oh, alright"

Natasha: "Wait, I think I see them." she says as two women approach you.

Natasha: "Jane, Pepper! Its nice to see you again" she warmly greets them.

Natasha: "Jane, Pepper, this is _, the goddess who is with Loki" You blushed with what she said.

You: "It is a pleasure to meet you"

Pepper: "It's nice to meet you"

Natasha: "Pepper's with stark"

Pepper: "hahaha yes, it is amazing how much patience I can have some times" she said jokingly

Jane: "Hello, then you must be Thor's friend, right?" she asked shaking your hand

You: "yes, but how do you know that?"

Jane: "ah, well when he came to Earth the first time we met"

You: "AH! so you are the earthling who stole his heart!" you said with a wink. This made her blush.

Pepper: "well, Betty will be joining us but over at stark's island."

Natasha: "okay. Then let's start shopping" You guys went to many stores and tried many things. You were having fun, and after everyone got their things and went to Stark's island to get ready. Everyone had a room and it was a gorgeous mansion. You all went into one room and helped each other getting ready. Everyone seemed so happy, and so did you. You liked these earthlings. This is what everyone was wearing (bikinis underneath the dresses):

Bikini and dress

Pepper:

Natasha:

Jane:

Betty:

Hills:

You: the first dress is the model, while the second dress is the color of your dress

Everyone was ready, and so you decided to go outside to the party. The sun was setting, and lights were lit near the beach. There was a lit path that lead towards the party. You followed it, and once there you saw tables full of food and drinks(some robots were serving them). And then you saw them. All of them were waiting for you, but you were hiding Pepper, Betty, and one more person: agent coulson. You saw both Thor and Loki wearing similar clothing to the rest, and they looked good.

Natasha: "boys, your surprise has arrived !" she said as you moved to the side to show Pepper betty and Coulson. You only smiled as you saw the shock in their faces.

Thor: "Jane!" he said with a huge smile as he ran and hugged her. She laughed as he did this.

Tony: "p-pepper?" he said smiling

Pepper: "haha, who else?" she said as she kissed him and hugged him.

Betty: "Hey there Bruce." she said shyly as she approached him.

Bruce:" Betty"

Betty: "Haha, yes. It's me"

Bruce: "How've you been?" he said slowly. Betty then just hugged him, not waiting another second. This surprised him, but soon hugged her back.

Then agent Hills, Nick and Fury then began talking to Coulson, as Natasha went over to Clint, who couldn't seem to close his opened mouth once he saw Natasha, which only made her laugh.

Loki: "well look at you…" he said looking you from toe to head as he approached you.

You: "haha, and look at you too" you said.

Loki: "these midgardian clothes suit you well" he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

You: "and they look flattering on you as well." you said as you got on your tiptoes to kiss him on his cheek. The music kept on playing and everyone was having fun. Jane, Pepper and Natasha taught you how to dance to their music, but it seemed that the boys were having a bit of a hard time learning. You all ate, and then Tony said…

Tony: "well, the party isn't over...I think it's time to jump into the water!" and with that he began taking his clothes off, when only his swimsuit was on he began running towards the water. You all laughed, but then began to follow. You all ran and splashed in the water, played and laughed. But then it was 6:00 am, and you all decided it was time to go to bed. Tony told you your room number and gave you your key.

Tony: "try not to keep us awake!" he said with a wink and left laughing with Pepper. Both of you blushed once he said this and nervously laughed after he had gone. Once inside you saw that the room was beautiful. A big bed (queen size) was in the middle, a big window and balcony as well. The bathroom was also astonishing.

Loki: "well, it seems we will have to sleep in the same bed…" he said with a coy smile.

You: "it seems so" you blushed a bit. He then slowly got closer, noticing your nervousness. He hugged you and began to slowly kiss your neck. This sent a shiver up and down your spine as your hands tightened on his open shirt. He then proceeded towards your mouth. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you pulled him closer. Your lips parted, your eyes met and a smile grew on both your lips. He then picked you up and took you to the bed. Once there he got on top you.

Loki: "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" he caringly said to you as he caressed your cheek.

You: "I'm not afraid," you said as you also touched his face, "I love you" You then continued kissing and had an amazing night together.


End file.
